


危险信号

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat





	危险信号

*ooc  
*大哥肖战a 二哥肖凯中a 收养的弟弟夏之光o  
*非正统abo

肖家一直都是全a，一家子火药味酒味熏的人成天想吐。肖凯中的味道是罂粟味，有些致幻，无论走到哪都是熏倒一片o，没办法，父母只好把肖凯中送到美国去留学，让他在全a的学校里生活，直到能控制好自己的信息素为止。  
肖凯中和哥哥肖战关系一直不好，庆幸两人见面时间也少，避免了不少纷争。肖战的信息素是红酒味，有些醉人，但不至于像肖凯中的那种，直接把人熏发情。  
就在肖凯中在国外读大学期间，家里来了一个弟弟，叫夏之光，是父母从福利院捡来的。  
那年肖战23岁，刚刚工作一年，夏之光只有十四岁，还没有分化，小小一只，很可爱。  
肖战特别爱自己的弟弟，因为年龄差距大，肖战宠弟弟就像对自己的孩子一样。  
每天早早下班回家，给光光买漫画和蛋糕还有奶茶，光光被肖战喂的白白胖胖的，脸肉嘟嘟的，变声期声音虽然有点沙哑但还是甜的腻人。夏之光很黏肖战，连睡觉都要跟肖战一起睡，肖战也不拒绝，抱着软绵绵的夏之光，就像玩具熊一样。  
直到光光16岁开始分化，肖战才意识到自己和弟弟的关系必须有所改变了。夏之光分化成了o，还是优质的，激素让夏之光从软绵绵的弟弟越长越漂亮，四肢肌肉紧密，比例匀称，宽肩细腰，皮肤变得青白泛红，眉眼也变得越清晰，鼻梁修挺，活生生从油画里走出来的。  
有时候突然出现在肖战面前，肖战都要吓一跳，心想哪来的这么漂亮的o。  
看着夏之光一天比一天漂亮，肖战都快急疯了，他可是在a圈子里长大的人啊，这么漂亮的o被他朋友发现了，岂不是要被拆骨头！肖战为了保护弟弟，做了全副武装，定期打最好的抑制剂，喷阻断喷雾，还给夏之光带了一个又宽又厚的防标记的项圈。  
夏之光每次都劝哥哥别那么紧张，但光光日益粘腻的信息素都快把肖战逼发情了。有一次夏之光和肖战的发情期撞在了一起，肖战差点上了自己娇生惯养的弟弟，完全靠伟大的兄爱，一头撞在墙上逼迫自己冷静，把自己关屋子关了三天。  
看着肖战这么痛苦，光光也忍不下心，他告别哥哥和父母，自己独立生活。虽说光光住的地方也就离家里差了一条街，肖战还是有空就去看看，以免哪个坏家伙把弟弟拐跑了。  
光光19岁接到了一部戏，所说不是主角，但也是个很重要的角色，导演很喜欢光光，说下一部电影要请光光做主角。拍摄期间，肖战几乎每天都要接送光光，叮嘱他记得打抑制剂和喷阻断喷雾，连杀青的庆功宴都跟着光光。  
成年人的世界是复杂的，满桌子的男人都盯着夏之光这个优质o。虽说里面不少演员都是o，但优质就是优质，和普通的o比起来，更漂亮，听说，操起来也特别的爽。  
剧组里的人不停给夏之光劝酒，试图拿信息素压制他，可肖战的信息素更强，他是最少见的优质a，信息素一散发出来，所有a只能对夏之光望而却步。  
可，寡不敌众，肖战也不知道自己帮夏之光挡了多少杯，才能把自己弄醉。夏之光只好拖着哥哥，道歉离开。托肖战的福，他没有喝酒，他把哥哥塞进车里，开着车送哥哥回去。地下室离家还是蛮长的距离，夏之光只好给昏睡的肖战说，他回去叫爸爸帮忙。然后急急忙忙的回家，叫爸爸出来。  
夏之光走到门口才发现自己没带钥匙，只好按响门铃，打开门的不是爸爸，而是一个高夏之光半个头的高大男人。夏之光与男人眼神交汇，发现那个男人眼神凶狠，喘着粗气，像是有什么东西要扑上来吃了他。  
“优质o？”男人勾了勾夏之光脖子上带的项圈，一股叫不上名字的信息素灌进夏之光鼻子里，所有的毛孔在一瞬间全部张开，汗水打湿了夏之光的后背，双腿一软，直接栽倒在男人怀里，潮红立马爬上他漂亮的小脸，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
男人嘴角勾起一个笑容，给了夏之光一个绵长的吻。这是夏之光第一次接吻，男人直接咬破了他的舌头，他呜咽着，说不出话来。  
“你很贵吧，一晚上多少？”夏之光脑袋晕乎乎，一脸迷糊的看着男人。  
“算了，先做吧，做完再说。”  
“做什么？”夏之光觉得自己的身体不是自己的，浑身酥酥麻麻就跟通了电一般，男人有些不耐烦，扯着夏之光的手臂就把他拖了进来。  
“烧傻了啊，还做什么，做爱啊！”男人凶狠的瞪了一眼夏之光，眼里充血，足足一个发情的a。  
夏之光觉得男人一定误会了什么，正准备解释，男人就散放着信息素，把夏之光最后一点力气给抽走了，被男人横抱起来，带进了房间。  
夏之光被鲁莽的扔到床上，男人压在他身上，含住他的嘴唇，粗暴的啃咬，试图撬开夏之光为了反抗而禁闭的嘴巴。一只手伸到夏之光的后颈，把那捆了三层的项圈扯了下来。一股甜腻的奶茶香随着项圈的剥离汹涌而出，男人把头靠在夏之光的脖子上，疯狂吮吸着少年的香味，a发情时的饥渴感让男人不停的啃咬夏之光的脖子，留下一个又一个吻痕。  
男人舔弄着少年如天鹅般纤细的脖子，手麻利的解开夏之光的腰带，然后坐起来，把夏之光的裤子和内裤一起扯了下来，丢在地上。然后扯着脚踝，把腿分开，又把少年的屁股托起来放在自己的膝盖上，搓揉着那恰到好处的翘臀。  
“身材真好，我还第一次见优质o。”男人抚摸着少年身体的线条，夏之光浑身滚烫，信息素刺激着他立起性器，蜜穴流出粘腻的体液，滴落在男人的黑色西裤上，一片水渍。  
男人扯开少年的衬衣，看着少年粉色的乳尖已经被性欲刺激的站立，男人毫不客气的咬上少年的乳尖，用牙齿碾磨，用手摩擦，听着少年粘腻的娇喘，心满意足的笑了。  
“很敏感嘛，小骚货。”男人举起巴掌拍在少年屁股上，夏之光软绵绵的叫了几声，男人就伸出手指，插进了少年粉红色的蜜穴。  
“真紧啊，多久没做了？”夏之光捂着脸一个劲摇头，男人气血上头，又加了两根手指。  
夏之光幻想过自己的第一次，但没想到会给一个陌生人，他开始掉眼泪，男人粗暴的模仿性器抽插他的小穴，奇怪的信息素味让他大脑晕乎乎的，格外的敏感，脚背绷直，手不由的伸向前端去撸动自己的性器。  
“不听话啊，谁叫你碰的。”  
“对不起……”  
夏之光也不知道自己为啥要道歉，信息素刺激着他后穴不停收缩，像是等待交配的雌兽。  
初次体验，夏之光还没熬过扩张就射了，软成一滩水，鼻音里带着哭腔，挑拨着男人的理智，男人轻而易举的把他抱起，解开自己的皮带扣，掏出性器，抵在夏之光的后穴，一次性全部插了进去。  
男人粗暴的开辟了夏之光从未被开发的窄穴，凶猛地顶入夏之光的生殖腔，a巨大的性器给夏之光带来撕裂的疼痛，拉链摩擦着他的臀缝，又疼又爽。  
“好痛……”夏之光低头看着自己微微隆起的小腹，他能感受到男人的前端凸起抵进了自己的生殖腔，他摸了摸男人的性器根部，发现他没有带套，慌乱的看着男人。  
“为什么不带套…会怀孕的…”优质o的受孕率很高，夏之光还不想怀孕，他哭着求男人拔出来。  
“怀了就生下来我养，你这么好看，孩子一定漂亮。”危险的发言让夏之光开始挣扎，男人掐住少年的腰，每一次抽插都往生殖腔里送，夏之光又哭又闹，流着泪叫他拔出去，小猫爪无力的敲打男人的肩膀。  
可他越闹，男人越兴奋，涨的越大，操的更深。发情期的a条件性会想o受孕，抵着夏之光体内的软肉不停研磨。  
优质o的体内是又湿又滑，触感好的让男人恨不得把带囊都塞进去，不像普通o，有隔膜，操起来通畅无阻，信息素甜腻，就像身上的小泪人儿一样，甜美的恨不得吃了他。  
夏之光哭泣逐渐变得粘稠，男人吻着他的泪，把他放倒，压在他身上，把他的腿搭在肩膀上，碾压着他体内最脆弱的地方，霸占着他的生殖腔，弄的夏之光又疼又胀，那特殊的信息素让他不由得随性欲堕落，来自o的生理本性让他夹住了男人的腰。  
“射进来…我想…生宝宝……”夏之光搂住男人，浑身止不住的痉挛，水越流越多，甬道来回挤压着男人的性器，眼圈红红的，睫羽上全是泪水。男人把他翻了一个面，按在床上，夏之光打开了自己的腺体，男人张开嘴，对准腺体准备标记。  
“我操你妈的肖凯中。”  
突然，一个熟悉的声音在夏之光耳边响起，他抬头看着一脸红晕的肖战，拿着啤酒瓶砸在男人后脑勺上，男人拔出性器，并没有射在夏之光体内。  
“我妈也是你妈，你个傻逼。”夏之光爬在床上，还没搞清状况，听到肖凯中这个名字，他内心猛地一颤。  
“肖凯中，你是不是人啊，这是光光啊！”  
“哈？我又没见过，我哪知道，他自己带了男妓的项圈。”  
“这tm的不是美国，那是抑制器。”   
两人争吵起来，忘记抑制自己的信息素，红酒混着罂粟，把本来就有点难受的夏之光直接催发情了。  
一声粘腻的娇喘声响起，他们才意识到，夏之光还在这。  
甜腻的奶茶味逐渐弥漫整个房间，优质o的信息素对于a来说就是致命的催情药。肖战的下体也开始肿胀，看着浑身泛红的弟弟，罪恶感和欲望正在作斗争。  
“战哥，”夏之光翻了个身，仰面躺在床上看着两人，“我想怀宝宝……”  
夏之光舔了舔自己的唇，肖战的理智也彻底崩塌， 他精心保护了这么多年的弟弟，就被肖凯中这个蠢货吃了。肖战无视了肖凯中，直接跨坐在弟弟身上，让夏之光斜着身子，抬起一条腿，解开性器就立即挺入。  
“给哥哥生个宝宝好不好，光光。”肖战咬着夏之光的耳朵说着，光光点头，用手摸着自己的肚子，肖战一用力，顶入了夏之光的生殖腔。  
“喂，你说我不是人，你还不是操了。”  
“他是第一次。”肖战扳开夏之光的臀瓣，看着大腿内侧使用过度而红肿的后穴，正在乖巧的吞吐着自己的性器。  
“那不是更刺激。”肖凯中走到床头，把巨大的性器抵在夏之光嘴边，忽悠着神志不清的小孩给他口交。夏之光伸出舌头，像小猫一样舔弄着肖凯中的性器，因为嘴太小只能含住前端，用手辅助着摩擦肖凯中的性器。肖凯中的手没闲着，抚摸着少年胸前的乳尖，又掐又捏，弄得少年淫水直流。  
肖战还在顶弄少年的体内，双重信息素的催促下，夏之光更加敏感，眼睛逐渐失焦，口交又让他喘不上气来，人晕乎乎的，性器硬着，快速的操干让他不断被挤压出腺液和稀薄的精液，它们滴滴答答蹭到他的软软的小肚子上，弄得到处都黏黏糊糊的。  
爱慕的哥哥的性器在自己的生殖腔里碰撞，夏之光越想越激动，发情让他充满欲望，他握住肖战的手，撒娇的喊着，射进来。肖战红着眼，将夏之光翻了一个面，快速抽干着，将全部精液射进夏之光的生殖腔里，抓住夏之光的脖子，一口咬了上去。  
夏之光浪叫着射了出来，肖战退出来没一会儿肖凯中又进去了，生殖腔还在痉挛，夏之光的浴火还没完全褪去，肖凯中乘火打劫，掐着夏之光的腰猛操，夏之光惨兮兮的哭着，又是撒娇又是求饶，肖凯中抚摸着他的性器，没几下，夏之光又射了出来。而肖凯中顶着夏之光体内的收缩，又操了几十下才射进了生殖腔里，也一口咬在了夏之光的脖子上。  
“你也标记，那最后和谁成番呢？”肖战有些不解，但肖凯中无所谓。  
“反正给谁都是肖家血脉，就看我们谁运气好咯？”  
夏之光趴在床上直喘气，生殖腔里的精液让他的肚子胀胀的，人很快就晕倒了。

一个星期后，肖凯中和肖战带着夏之光去看医生，看看到底是谁成功标记了夏之光。医生测试需要半个小时，兄弟俩就在走廊上一边骂一边等，比等人生孩子还着急。旁边人看过来，还以为夏之光出轨了，两个a正在争谁是肚子里孩子的爸爸。  
医调查报告出来，因为肖凯中和肖战是兄弟，信息素不排斥，所以都成功标记。三个人看着报告一脸懵逼，医生给他们解释，这种情况在优质o身上，经常出现。只要出现相似信息素，优质o就可以同时被两个人标记，因为优质o数量极少，为了繁衍而进化出此特性。  
“那，怀孕没？”肖战心想，占不了标记，起码占一个孩子吧。  
“很遗憾没有，”医生说着，看着两个高大的a不由同情起来夏之光，“他发育的有点慢，生殖腔还没完全长好，恐怕一年内都怀不上孩子。”  
肖战很心疼弟弟，而肖凯中露出了似笑非笑的表情，等着三人出来后，肖凯中看着夏之光说，  
“生殖腔没长好，那就可以放心大胆的内射咯？”夏之光羞红了脸，肖战青劲爆起，飞起来就给了肖凯中一脚。  
即使共同享有一个o，俩人关系都还是很难好起来。


End file.
